Echo's Grounds
by Lazydaily
Summary: See Bio.


Echo's Grounds

Chapter One: Echo Knight

There was blood everywhere, bodies strewn about the clearning. Her mothers head lay right in front of her, her father nowhere to be seen. She wanted to cry, to scream, to let all of her emotions out. But she had to be strong; not give in to her feelings. If someone were to look at her now, they would say she was unaffected by this horrific event. She was still the emotionless monster that she was before.

She could hear footsteps quickly aproaching her; wishing that she could see her attacker but that would be impossible for she was blind. The footsteps stopped when they were right infront of her. There was at least three of them.

One of the three called out "Found one, un!" She heard more people heading her way but she didn't move; she couldn't move. She showed no emotion even when one of them pulled her hair, tilting her head back. The young girl just closed her eyes as a single thouht kept running through her brain. What happens, happens. Her father used to say it to her and her mother all the time. what she wouldn't do to go back five days. Back before anything of this sort happened. Back when her clan was still alive and well. When the elders would tell the kids stories of great battles and Unusual adventures. something she would never know about. She was by no means a ninja. None of the clans purebloods were. We were too precious to indanger.

"Will she do, un?" questioned the same one as before. His voice was a bit high but was obviously a male. She could tell he was young, prehapps even only a few year older than her.

"Open your eyes." Another voice commanded. did they really think she would listen to them? She refused to open her eyes. They were of no use anyways so why bother? The real question was why they wanted her to open her eyes.

"Why the fuck is the bitch not listening?" Where as the last two voices were calm, this voice was anything but that. He was older than the other two by a few years. She could tell that he usually spoke with cuss words, something she didn't appricate . If these were going to be the last few minutes of her life she wanted to not hear cussing. Her father used to tell her that cussing is the talk of the devil and prayer is the talk of god. She never believed him due to being a atheist but never told him that.

She felt another tug at her hair; harder this time. "Fucking bitch! Open your Jashin damned eyes!" He must have been the one who tugged her hair. At least she knew that he was a Jashinest now. What good would that do.

There was a conversation going on in the background. It was much more interesting than the fight that was going on around her. One of the pros to being blind is having advanced sences. She began lisining in to both conversations around her. The Jashinest was still yelling at her to open her eyes while the youngest was snickering in the background. Im guessng because things are not going the Jashinests way. The third person was being quite. I could barely tell where he was if he didn't have to breath or his heart didn't have to beat.

The other conversation was on some weird topic; Something she knew nothing about. She was about to tune back in the the yelling and snickering going on around her when the other two people said something that made her blood run cold.

"The Knight clan has been killed exept for _her_. "

"Good. I want Echo Knights power for myself. She's perfect for my plan. She will lead the world to peace."

 _She was Echo Knight. They were after her. Thats why they wanted to check her eyes. The've come for her._

She couldn't wrap her mind around it. Echo lost her parents, lost her friends, lost her clan, and lost everyone she had known her _whole_ life. Now that everyone is dead, she has no one. No one that will help pretect her from the Knight clan's killers.

The weight of the situation she was in seemed to crash down on her shoulders. She slowly opened her eyes. Echo already accepted her fate. either they wound kill her, or she would do it herself. She couldn't live with this. She imagined herself marrying Scyamore Estonia. Not getting kidnapped by some random nobodys who decided to kill her clan.

"Holy fucking Jashin." The Jashinests exlaimed when Echo fully opened her eyes. I don't understand. _What's so special about my eyes?_

The bloned in the background finaly stopped snickering and released a gasp as he leaned over Echo's head. The Jashinest let go of her hair while in a state of awe. _Shouldn't I be running away right now?_ Just as that thought ran through her head, the third person spoke again.

"She's the one leader requests." Unlike the others he didn't stress over echo's eyes. _I'm guessing he took a quick glance._ Echo thought.

Right after he said that she felt a hand go around her waist and pick her up; her mothers head falling out of her lap. Echo ended up strung over the calm, third persons shoulder. The position she was in was very uncomfortable and when ever he took a step his shoulder blade dug into her hip. This was going to be a long trip.


End file.
